El poder para destruirte
by morphineMaster
Summary: ¿Por qué desea lastimar a Bakugou? No tenía por qué ser una herida de muerte o dejarlo como un vegetal de por vida, quizá el simple hecho de darle una paliza, como alguna vez el rubio le había dado cuando eran pequeños, sería suficiente. O tal vez un poco mas. Katsudeku, OOC Midoriya. Evil!Deku


**El poder para destruirte**

Izuku es totalmente consciente del poder que posee. Lo siente en cada célula de su cuerpo, como si fueran pequeñas explosiones de energía diminutas que se adhieren a sus músculos y sangre. Aquel poder lo hace no solamente fuerte, sino le confiere la posibilidad de ser un héroe. Sin embargo, aquel poder que puede destruir paredes, metal o diamantes como si fuera cristal, también puede romper huesos y aplastar músculos con la misma facilidad. Ahora, tiene la fuerza necesaria para acabar con cientos de vidas, si es que lo deseara.

Que poder tan más temible.

Izuku intenta no pensar en ello. Quizá si hubiera nacido con una particularidad no tendría tales ideas. Después de todo, los niños desde pequeños les habían inculcado sobre la responsabilidad de sus poderes y aquella obligación estaba más que grabada en su mente. Pero Izuku nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Así que ahora, recostado sobre su cama mientras observaba el techo decorado con posters de All Might, aquella idea le seguía rondando la cabeza. Izuku sabe que tiene una naturaleza tranquila. Es amable e inteligente. Nunca le haría daño a alguien intencionalmente. Aún asi, ¿Por qué desea lastimar a Bakugou?

No tenía por qué ser una herida de muerte o dejarlo como un vegetal de por vida, quizá el simple hecho de darle una paliza, como alguna vez el rubio le había dado cuando eran pequeños, sería suficiente. O tal vez un poco mas.

Fantasea con la idea de encontrarse con Katsuki en un pasillo solitario. El rubio buscaría pelea, claro está, porque es un hombre explosivo y no sabe controlar sus impulsos por el peliverde. Midoriya le diría que parara. Intentaría contenerse porque alguno de los dos necesita hacerlo y el rubio nunca pensaría en aquello. Izuku caminaría en sentido contrario, es más, diría algo como "perdóname Kacchan, tengo cosas que hacer" o alguna frase que lo enervara más. Y es ahí, en ese momento, cuando el rubio tomaría del brazo al peliverde e Izuku sabría que era la oportunidad que esperaba. Izuku sentiría los dedos del chico clavarse en sus músculos y como, a base de gritos e insultos, lo obligaba a encararlo. Midoriya voltearía su cuerpo para quedar frente a él y diría "Kacchan, por favor". El peliverde agarraría el brazo del chico fingiendo intención de soltarse. Claro está, eso era lo que menos deseaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría activar su poder y desgarrarle el brazo? ¿Un segundo? ¿Dos? En su imaginación, es automático. En su imaginación, vería los ojos abiertos como platos de Bakugou y el sonido de sus huesos y músculos al ser practicamente pulverizados.

Nunca ha escuchado a Bakugou gritar de dolor así que se imagina un tono visceral, mitad humano, mitad bestia herida, llenar el vacío corredor. La sangre adornaría las paredes y piso. La ropa de Izuku estaría manchada también y tendría que hacer algo para no ser descubierto. Luego pensaría en qué. Mientras, Bakugou intentaría huir pero Midoriya sujetaría con fuerza su brazo. Todavía hay delgados pedazos de piel uniendo su hombro con lo que había sido su brazo. Bakugou, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, retrocedería lo suficiente para alejarse del peliverde, rompiendo sus débiles uniones como si fueran papel.

Midoriya vería el brazo de Bakugou en su mano. ¿Recovery Girl podría ayudar al rubio? ¿Podría Bakugou ser el héroe de una mano? Reiría por lo bajo de su mal chiste y sin pensarlo, tiraría lo que queda de su brazo al piso y se quedaría extrañado al ver una sustancia viscosa de color rojo escarlata con pedazos de músculos, adornar las baldosas a sus pies. Izuku tendría que contener el asco. No le gustan las cosas sangrientas y pensaría que lo mejor sería destruir el edificio entero.

Cuando recuerda a Bakugou, el chico seguiría delante de él, con su única mano en el hombro herido intentando contener la hemorragia. Ya no hay nada mas allá de ese hombro e Izuku seguramente sonreiría porque ya no había nada más que hacer.

Izuku regresa de su fantasía.

Sigue recostado sobre su cama.

No se ha movido en lo que parece ser horas y está cansado. A veces sus pensamientos toman la dirección equivocada y espera que aquello sólo sea un oscuro deseo. Aun así, oculta su fantasía en lo profundo de su mente, intentando que desaparezca o nunca despierte porque aquel sentimiento de poder y superioridad le ha gustado. Hasta podría ser adicto a él.

Sólo espera que todo aquello se quede en su imaginación.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
